Let's Talk Later
by Nnoitra-Szayel
Summary: UkiHara lemon! yaoi. Ukitake returns to the human world for a bit on a mission, and decides to visit a certain former captain...


_A/N: BWAHAHAHA!!! I'VE DONE IT!!! THE FIRST M RATED UKIHARA!!! XDD This is for you __**OtakuFangirlCrazyArtist**__! Well… and myself… and all of you other UkiHara fans out there! Keep the flame alight! _

Disclaimer: I don't own _Bleach,_ Tite Kubo does… and I sure as hell hope he isn't reading this…

_Warnings: yaoi and a yaoi lemon. X3 _

**Let's Talk Later**

Kisuke was often lonely. His soul mate was in Seireitei, and he was in the real world. Of course, it was better than being dead and never seeing Ukitake again, but he had a lot of pent up frustration… particularly of the sexual variety, so when Jyuushiro showed up on his front steps that morning, it was quite a surprise. Pleasantries were exchanged, and the captain of the Thirteenth was granted entrance to the small house. They now sat next to each other over a cup of tea at the table in the kitchen; the first question that had popped into Kisuke's mind had resurfaced and was demanding to be spoken.

"Jyuushiro… why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in Soul Society?"

"We were sent here on a mission, and I had some spare time so I decided to drop by."

"How long do you have?" Kisuke asked, a bit confused as to why he was still in the traditional Soul Reaper uniform and captain's haori. His hair was up as well, and Kisuke couldn't help but smile at that fact.

Ukitake smiled as well, "a few hours."

"I see…"

"We don't have to talk if you don't want to…"

Kisuke decided to play it coy. "Could we talk after…?" he also decided to leave the interpretation of the end of that sentence up to Ukitake.

"Yes… I suppose we could…" the captain said, placing his cup back onto the table.

"So… can we…?" he was still a bit hesitant and this made Jyuushiro laugh.

"You don't have to ask…"

"Heh… I was just wondering if you wanted to h-" Kisuke was silenced when Ukitake pressed his soft lips to the former captain's briefly.

"Of course I want to, Kisuke… I trust you have a bedroom?"

Urahara laughed, "Only for the rare days like today."

"You never were one for sleep, were you?"

"No, and if you thought I didn't sleep then, then I really don't sleep now."

Jyuushiro stroked Kisuke's face, "You need your sleep."

"I know… I just can't sometimes, it's too hard..." he leaned over and rested his head on his partner's shoulder.

Ukitake sighed, "I understand, but I don't like it. You shouldn't be losing sleep over me, and for that, I apologize."

Kisuke looked up, "There's no need to apologize, I just worry about you… and I miss you…"

The white haired captain wrapped an arm around his lover, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you… how about we get you some sleep?"

"After…?"

Jyuushiro grinned, "Yes, after we put that bed of yours to good use."

Kisuke smiled and stood with Ukitake following suit. He slid open the door to his room and then shut and locked it after they were both inside. Jyuushiro had already draped his haori over the back of the chair and was sitting on the bed, waiting for Kisuke. Said man took off his hat and placed it on the chair next to the Thirteenth captain's haori and walked over to sit in his soul mate's lap.

"Ready love?" he asked, brushing the coarse blond hair out off his face to gaze into the bright blue eyes.

Kisuke laughed, "I was born ready."

"Of course, how could I forget?" he asked, gently pressing his lips onto the younger man's, wrapping his arms around the scientist's waist as well.

"Mm… maybe because… it's been much too long…" he replied, kissing back eagerly.

"It has been much too long," he said, laughing softly when Kisuke leaned back and pulled him down so he was now lying on top of the other man.

"Please?" he asked, throwing a pout up at the captain.

"I already said yes, didn't I?"

"You did…"

"So then what's the problem?"

Urahara smiled, replied with a simple "nothing", and kissed Ukitake again, this time sliding his hands into the other's hair to hold them there to prevent further conversation.

Jyuushiro got the point and slid his hands into Kisuke's shihakusho, making a fine point out of tracing the planes of his chest.

Kisuke shivered under the feeling of having those cool, slim fingers touching him like that again. It really was quite nice…

Ukitake broke the kiss and looked down at him rather confused and as though he was trying to contain his pleasure, "What are you _doing?" _he asked, eyes traveling downwards indicating what he was talking about.

Kisuke blushed and smiled rather sheepishly as he realized that at some point his hand had suddenly decided to travel into Jyuushiro's hakama of its own accord. He pulled it out, "Sorry…"

"I never said I didn't like it, just that you were being _very _forward."

"Aren't I _always_ forward?" Kisuke asked, wrapping his legs around Jyuushiro's sensually.

"Indeed you are…" he replied, returning to their kiss with renewed enthusiasm.

It had been a good hundred years, and Kisuke wasn't fooling around, he had missed the close bond that they used to share, the nights they used to spend together… it all seemed so far away, so long ago… it seemed like it had been forever since he slid Jyuushiro's shihakusho off his shoulders only to have it end up the floor, heard Jyuushiro laugh because he was being too eager or forward… it had been much too long…

The relatively cool air on his chest telling him that Ukitake had took off his shihakusho as well brought him back to reality. Kisuke grinned lopsidedly, "Is it time for the main act?"

That earned another laugh from Jyuushiro, "Only if you're ready for the main act…"

"Of course I'm ready!" Kisuke practically whined, arching his hips up into Ukitake's to prove his point.

He laughed, "As am I…" Jyuushiro grinded his hips into the younger man's as he slid his hands down Kisuke's sides to undo the obi sash keeping his hakama on.

Urahara was a bit tired of foreplay, and bluntly reached down and undid the captain's obi, and helped his elder out of his hakama until they were both completely undressed with no more of the offensive clothing in place.

"I don't have any-" he was cut off when Ukitake offered him two of his fingers, which made him laugh, "playing it dirty I see…" but nevertheless took the fingers in his mouth.

Jyuushiro began nipping and sucking at his neck, "I would… call it… utilizing… my resources…"

Kisuke gave a small moan in response and set his tongue to teasing the older man by sensually licking his fingers.

Ukitake retrieved his fingers from the other man's mouth and pressed them against the former captain's entrance, carefully and expertly sliding one of them inside to begin stretching his lover out.

Kisuke winced a bit. It had been quite some time since he had done anything remotely resembling sexual intercourse, so it was bound to hurt a little. Ukitake recaptured his lips to try and keep him distracted as he added the second finger and began scissoring them.

The younger man gasped, and Jyuushiro took initiative to slip his tongue into the other's mouth and run it along the back of his teeth. When his fingers brushed that one spot, Kisuke gasped again, this time in pleasure. Ukitake removed his fingers before the other man could try anything funny and adjusted their positions so the scientist's legs were wrapped around his waist and he had easy access to his entrance.

Jyuushiro pressed his swollen member to the other's puckered entrance and slowly slid himself into the entrancing heat that was Kisuke. He bit back a moan; the former captain was tighter than he remembered.

Waiting a couple of minutes for his partner to adjust, Jyuushiro began thrusting in and out of Urahara, searching for his prostate. When Kisuke gasped his name in pleasure, he knew that he'd found it, and began thrusting harder and faster into his soul mate. Kisuke let out another wanton moan, and Jyuushiro slid his hand down to pump his partner's neglected cock.

"Jyuu…" Kisuke gasped as he climaxed. His entrance tightened around Ukitake's member, and he was practically blinded with pleasure as he climaxed as well.

He pulled out and collapsed next to Kisuke, trying to catch his breath. The former captain rolled over and curled up around him, exhausted.

"Ready to talk now, Kisuke?" Jyuushiro asked, but the scientist had already fallen asleep…

_A/N: Well? Was it in character? Was it a good lemon? Gods… I haven't written one of those in forever… _

_Review? _


End file.
